No son necesarias las palabras
by Minamo
Summary: OneShot. YohxAnna [Lime] Una historia sobre como se demuestran sus sentimientos sin palabras, y a´sí le dan paso al bello de Hana xD


' **No son necesarias las palabras '**

_By: Minamo_

_**Shaman King** by Hiroyuki Takei_

_-_

**E**ra un día caluroso de verano en Izumo. Yoh y Anna habían decidido pasar una semana de vacaciones en la gran casona vieja de los Asakura.

Se encontraban sentados en unos de los extensos pasillos del lugar mientras disfrutan el sabor de una deliciosa y roja sandia. No pronunciaban palabra alguna, con tan solo estar cerca se sentía bien. El chico mordió la sandia así salpicándose y llenando su rostro de semillas, ella lo observó divertida ya que él no se había percatado de su estado.

_Yoh _– lo llamó.

La miró a la cara y le sonrió. Anna acercó su mano al rostro de su prometido y retiro lentamente cada semilla. El contacto de su piel hacia estremecer a Yoh, hasta el punto de sonrojarlo, le sonrió de nuevo.

_Tú igual tienes –_ dijo al ver una semilla en la mejilla de su prometida. Se acercó a ella y de igual manera se la quitó. Ella sonrió.

- - -

_¿No te parecen lindos kino? _- le dijo un anciano a su esposa mientras espiaban desde el otro lado del pasillo.

_Si, me recuerdan a nosotros cuando éramos jóvenes _– sonrió.

_Sobre todo en lo tontos que éramos al no saber demostrar nuestros sentimientos –_ rió divertido al recordar viejos tiempos.

_El único tonto eras tú, solo te fascinaba hacerme molestar – _la anciana frunció el ceño

_Pero tu me pegabas muy fuerte… -_ miró a su esposa –_ Nuestro nieto y yo sufrimos el mismo dolor… nuestras esposas les fascinan golpear –_ dijo lloriqueado – _Por eso tú y anna son dos gotas de agua… -_ los dos ancianos observaron una divertida escena donde Anna había abofeteado a Yoh por haberle escupido semillas a la cara, ya que quería estornudar _- … demuestran su amor golpeando _– de nuevo rió.

_Si, y por que tú y tu nieto son tan flojos _– le dio un bastonazo en la cara –_ merecen disciplina – _lo regaño

_Pero no tiene por que golpearnos – _se sobo la cara –_ Recuerdo que casi una vez nos dejas sin descendientes -_ le reprocho

_Y ¿recuerdas porque lo hice? – _dijo enfadada

_Si… -_ le contesto divertido mientras se alejaban para darle privacidad a la joven pareja

- - -

La sandia se había terminado, el calor era insoportable necesitaban refrescarse. Una brillante idea ilumino al castaño. Tomó a su prometida de la mano y la condujo hacia su gran idea, mientras ella le reprochaba que no fuera tan rápido.

_Mientras más rápido mejor Annita –_ se detuvo y la miró

_Lento… -_ susurro y entrelazo sus de dos con los de él.

Después de una cómoda caminata por el bosque, sintiendo la presencia del otro tan cerca, sentirse tan relajados y libres, habían llegado a su destino. Sus ojos visualizaron una hermosa cascada donde siempre iban a meditar. Yoh rápidamente se despojo de sus sandalias, audífonos y playera para darse un gran chapuzón.

_Ven Anna, el agua esta más que deliciosa _– la animó

_No… - _

_Bueno, esta bien… - _salió del agua y se acercó a ella – _No te insistiré más… pero… - _la tomó de la cintura, dejo que sus sandalias cayeran y se tiró al agua junto con ella.

Su cabeza salió del agua y tomo una gran bocanada de aire - _¡Tonto! _– Le gritó enfadada _– ¡Te dije que No! _– aparto algunos mechones de cabello que le nublaban su vista.

_Lo se, lo siento pero… no me pude resistir_ – le dijo a lo lejos mientras se subía a un gran roca donde se sentía el agua caer _– Ven - _la llamó.

Hizo caso a su llamado y se subió a la roca. Yoh estaba embobado, nunca había visto a su prometida en esas fachas… en esas tan excitantes fachas, su blanco vestido con flores se había amoldado a su cuerpo, así dejando a la vista cada curva de la joven. Se dio vuelta y se tapo la nariz, la hemorragia nasal estaba cerca.

_Baka… -_ susurró la chica. Pero ella tampoco podía negar que Yoh le atraía mucho físicamente, tantos años de entrenamiento no solo había aumentado sus habilidades como shaman, si no también lo habían dejado hecho una deliciosa presa digna de ser devorada.

La encaro y la beso.

No era su primer beso, pero si era el más excitante, los anteriores habían sido solo besos inocentes de dos nerviosos inexpertos, este en cambio, fue de dos personas deseosas de que ese beso llegara a más, mucho más. Pero sabían que ese no era el lugar ni el momento para tal escena, así que se detuvieran, se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron.

_Será que mejor regresemos a casa… se hace tarde _– le susurró tiernamente

_Si… - _se tomaron de la mano y caminaron de nuevo por el bosque, el clima era el encargado de cercar sus ropas.

- - -

La noche había caído y el calor había disminuido solo un poco. Miraban TV mientras se soplaban con unos pequeños abanicos y tomaban un Té helado. La rubia se puso se pie y anunció que se daría una ducha ya que no soportaba el calor.

Entro al extenso baño con una yukata puesta, se puso en medio de éste, tomó un balde con agua y se lo echo enzima, el agua recorrió su fina figura, cerró los ojos disfrutando el ya no sentir tanto calor. Abrió los ojos y miró la lunas por la pequeña ventana enrejada a lo alto de la pared… esa noche… era en verdad hermosa. Se dio vuelta y se encontró con la penetrante mirada de su prometido, que al igual que ella solo traía un yukata.

_¿Qué?_ - se cruzó de brazos

_Nada –_ respondió. Tomo un balde con agua y se empapo. – _Hace mucho calor verdad…_ - la miró de arriba abajo, era la segunda vez en el día quesos ojos contemplaban tan hermoso y excitante espectáculo.

Por más que quiso no pudo evitarlo, sus manos rodearon la cintura de su prometida y la atrapo en un cálido abrazo. Olió el deliciosa aroma que emanaba de su piel, aparto el cabello de Anna de su cuello y lo beso. Sus manos acariciaban su espalda, mientras que con su boca besaba el hombro de su rubia chica. Lentamente comenzaron a caminar hasta toparse contra la pared. Aprisiono su cuerpo contra el de ella, una de sus manos jugaba con su pierna. Ella soltaba leves gemidos mientras jugaba con el cabello castaño de Yoh. Sentía que se volvía loca en cada acaricia proporcionada.

Se apartó un poco de ella y la miró a los ojos tratando de encontrar algún reproche… pero no hubo. Unieron sus bocas, sus besos y acaricias subieron de tono, los dos sabían que este era el momento para demostrarse cuando en realidad se amaban. De nuevo la miró a los ojos, como pidiendo permiso para poder ser parte de ella, y ella afirmó con un beso.

La cargó levemente, una de las piernas de la itako rodeo la cintura del castaño mientras él lentamente entraba en ella. Yoh entraba y salía lenta y delicadamente como ella se lo pedía, aumento un poco la intensidad hasta que vio llorar a su Anna, había una barrera la cual la lastimaba.

_¿Me detengo? – _le dijo en susurro. Nunca le gusto verla llorar. Ella negó con la cabeza.

La velocidad aumento al igual que las lagrimas, hasta que la barrera dejo de existir al igual que el dolor, siguió entrando y saliendo, pegados ala pared, ella aferrada al cuello del chico y él aferrado a su cintura mientras que su rostro se ocultaba en los rubios cabellos, con movimiento dulces y cariñosos, tratando de disfrutar cada segundo del momento, se besaban, se acariciaban pero no pronunciaban ni una sola palabra. Ellos siempre habían dicho que no era necesario expresar sus sentimientos con palabras, no era necesario hablar… y esta era una prueba clara. Se amaban tanto, demasiado, aunque nunca se lo habían dicho, siempre lo demostraban con sus actos, con la mirada, con un beso. Sólo una vez ella le había dicho que lo amaba, lo había gritado para liberarse de esas cadenas que la oprimían, él se había sonrojado y había sacrificado algo muy valioso para él para poder ayudarla, para poder sacarla de ese dolor, desde ese día Anna se enamoro e Yoh prometió protegerla y convertirse en el rey para darle tranquilidad. Y hasta el día de hoy esa promesa seguía en pie, la protegía, la amaba, le daba paz.

Esta noche sería larga y plena. Disfrutando sus mojados cuerpos juntos, diciendo por medio de sus actos cuanto se amaban y deseaban, y cuanto anhelaban estar juntos.

- - -

_Madre… -_ habla una joven mujer mientras doblaba sus rodillas y tomaba asiento en un cómodo cojín – _Yoh y Anna… están tomando un baño juntos – _

La anciana se subió sus gafas – _Y… que tiene de malo keyko. –_

_Aun son jóvenes como para… - _dijo seriamente pero fue interrumpida

_Hija… - _le sonrió –_ Se aman, déjalos expresar sus sentimientos… - _Tomo un sorbo de su Té helado.

La joven mujer trato de insistir – _Pero…_ -

_¡Pero nada keyko! – _La regaño – _Además… _- sonrió abiertamente _– pronto nos darán otro motivo de felicidad… - _acento su vaso en la mesa _– Me darán un bisnieto… _- dijo complacida, dejando una keyko perpleja, pero ala vez feliz al saber que pronto esta familia tendría un descendiente.

_Fin_

* * *

_**Nota: **Es mi punto de visa de cómo Yoh y Anna engendraron Hana xD… naaa lo que hace el ocio. Espero que aya sido de su agrado. Aunque me molesta el hecho de que Hana no sabe quien es su verdadera madre ¡ja! Inche Takei xD solo hizo que me molestara. (Na! Takei Rlz! nn)_

_Nos leemos en la próxima! Bye!_


End file.
